Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{4n + 8}{4n + 6} = 4$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4n + 6$ $ 4n + 8 = 4(4n + 6) $ $4n + 8 = 16n + 24$ $8 = 12n + 24$ $-16 = 12n$ $12n = -16$ $n = -\dfrac{16}{12}$ Simplify. $n = -\dfrac{4}{3}$